CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 2
(1 moon later) "Let all cats old enough travel the caves gather!" It has been one moon since the death of Poppyfennel and they are still grieving. Firekit scampered out of the Nursery and stopped. Am I becoming an apprentice? ''she thought excitedly. --- Hollygorse folllowe more slow. ''Is it just a game? I don't know... '' 20:34, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Firekit, Nutkit. It is time for you to be apprenticed. Nutkit from this day on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Nutpaw. Your mentor will be Sandclaw. And Firekit from this day on until you earn your warrior name you shall be known as Firepaw. I will be your mentor." Firepaw skipped over to Pebblestar and tuoched her nose. "Nutpaw! Firepaw!" the clan cheered. "What do we do first?" Firepaw asked eagerly. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:00, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "What you you like to do?" Pebblestar asked. "Fight!" Firepaw mewed and attacked a leaf. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:04, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "Ok then. To the training cave." Firepaw ran off into the cave. "Ready!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:11, October 28, 2015 (UTC) "First off, cats hardly ever interfere with us because of our advantage in the dark and crammed places. Our first move, Sneak and Leap. So first see how the cave is very dark, only light in the center. When you head out into the shade, crawl along the cave floor and when your enemy comes close leap and hit thier head hard as you come down." Without listening to a word Pebblestar said, Firepaw leaped at her and scratch her muzzle with flailing paws. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 20:43, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Did you hear what I said? First off, sheath your claws." Firepaw sheath her claws and sat swishing her tail. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 20:54, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Now, let me repeat. First off, cats hardly ever interfere with us because of our advantage in the dark and crammed places. Our first move, Sneak and Leap. So first see how the cave is very dark, only light in the center. When you head out into the shade, crawl along the cave floor and when your enemy comes close leap and hit thier head hard as you come down." Firepaw did as she said. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Great job!" Firepaw skipped. "What now?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Hunting or Fighting?" She asked. 21:12, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Fighting!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:19, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, simple move if you are pinned down rake their belly with claws." "I already did that one...." Firepaw murmured sitting down. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 21:25, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Anyways... Wanna explore our boundaries?" Bramblefire swept past the crowd of cats, the young warrior feeling slightly envious. She wanted an apprentice... --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 01:24, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Whitetooth sat on top of the Stone. Where's Pebblestar? She forgot to apprentice Riverkit. "Yeah!" Firepaw screeched and ran past Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 01:54, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "So, this is our territory it's not big because of all the tunnels and cave underneath us. Wait a sec..." Pebblestar sniffed the air. ''Rogue or loner... "What is it?" Firepaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 02:01, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (I'm taking you seriously. Do you want to roleplay 'the sweet little loner'?) "Loner or Rogue..." (AWW YEAH!) Firepaw sniffed. "Let me at em!" she snarled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� 'Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:05, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Hush, we don't jump into battle. Who's there?" Pebbles fell as a gray and white tom padded out from behind a boulder. "Hello, My names Fang, and you two are...?" he meowed in a cool voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:10, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "I'm Pebblestar and this is Firepaw." "Nice... so sorry for walking in here, I'll just be on my way now." he murmured and began to turn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Wait! Would you like to join our Clan?" "Well.... no... good-bye... for now." he whispered the last part and disappeared. ---- "Can you believe him? just coming onto our land and walking away!" Firepaw howled in anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:17, November 1, 2015 (UTC) (For now...) "Yes, Firepaw, I can. Sometimes... Loners... Just do stuff like that." (he'll reappear in a few days) Firepaw snorted. "If he ever sets paw in here again I'll sherd him." and with that, she turned and walked away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:22, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar padded back to find out Riverkit wasn't apprenticed so she apprenticed him to Bramblefire. Firepaw now sat boredly in camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:27, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Don't be bored." Firepaw sighed and went into her den. Nutpaw wasn't being nice to her anymore.... She now had no friends... Hollygorse was too depressed to talk too... She had no one! only Pebblestar but she wanted to be with a cat more her own age.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ---- Pebblestar fell asleep as day went on. But once again, Fang's scent hit her nose on patrol. A rabbit sat on the ground, dead, with gray fur caught in it's claws that smelled of loner. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:35, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Only Firepaw was on that patrol. So Pebblestar quietly called, "Fang? Are you here?" Gray ears perked from behind a boulder and Fang appeared. "Hello aga-" "Get out of here!" Firepaw cut the tom off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:41, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "FIREPAW!!!!" Pebblestar yowled. Then she turned to Fang. "Sorry 'bout that.... She's just..." Fang raised a paw to stop her. "It's fine." Firepaw snorted. "it shouldn't be..." she meowed lowly. Fang flecked an ear. "Well I was just hunting and didn't notice how close I was to you borders again, I'm sorry for being so... lost?" he seemed to be asking himself a question. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:47, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "You're fine. You have nothing to be sorry for." Pebblestar mewed softly. "I think your letting me off a bit easy?" he murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:51, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "No, we never attack someone that isn't doing harm to us." Firepaw began to growl. ---- "Oh..." Fang said looking past her. "So your camps in a Cave?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:55, November 1, 2015 (UTC) "Yes. But we have light holes to see and air holes to breathe." "Ugh! can we please go now?" Firepaw asked giving Fang a glare. ---- Fang's blue eyes landed on Pebblestar. "Meet me here later, and we'll talk about stuff." he meowed and walked away behind the rocks. "And stay back!" Firepaw snarled. "Why are you being so nice to him? He could be a spy for all we know!" she asked Pebblestar. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|�� ''Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather'''��]] 14:24, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Roleplay Category:Archives